It Ended with Blue Flames
by Shinigami of the Elder Gods
Summary: It was supposed to be a special night, their first date. The interference of the Devil himself causes the night to end in tragedy, with the Fairy Tail guild none the wiser about his existence. Lisanna might have been spared one fate, but has she traded one destiny for a worser one? And how will Natsu fare, framed for a crime he can't defend himself against?


**For me as an author, this story is taking a big risk. I admittedly had my own concerns righting it.**

 **WARNING: this story contains implied rape. Please do not read on if it causes possible triggers!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hiro Mashima-Dono, nor Kazue Kato-Dono.**

* * *

Lisanna was skipping, no, it might be fairer to say floating. She was so happy! Her childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel had finally agreed to take her out on a date! She was practically high, she was so happy! But she needed to decide. Where do they want to eat? What should she wear? What should they do? Should they dance? Should they go outside? Should they meet at the guild? So many choices, so little time!

Mirajane was watching her sister with delight, although if the Salamander broke her sister's heart in any way, she'd break his balls. Yep… that's the She-Devil… Anyway, she went back to putting her leather on. There was a job regarding some beast terrorizing a town she wanted to take. She might take Lisanna on it after their date. After all, what could go wrong?

Elfman was busy being a MAN somewhere… for the sake of your sanity, let's move on, shall we?

Natsu Dragneel was nervous. Lisanna was his closest friend. She raised Happy with him. If it hadn't been for her, he didn't know how long he would have stayed at Fairy Tail. He was absolutely nervous. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do for her. It didn't help he had an absolutely head-splitting headache as well. Seriously, what did he do? He knew he hadn't gotten punched in the head anytime lately, at least that he remembered, so what was he supposed to do? Anyway, he needed to get reservations, maybe at that one restaurant. He needed to get a suit, he knew a tailor. He needed to figure out what to do, he knew Lisanna loved the zoo, and the zoo-keeper owed him a favor. He needed to figure out how to dance, Erza was good at pounding those things into people. He thought if they should go outside, Magnolia Park was good for that. He needed to figure out if they wanted to meet at the guild, nah, too many eavesdroppers.

He set out to do things at once. Despite this headache, nothing was going to ruin this day!

At Fairy Tail, things were already getting hectic. Ezra had organized everyone into teams to patrol, so they could spy on them. Macaroon himself was getting camera lacrima ready, and Gildarts had set off on a 100-year quest. Poor bastard. He's missing all the fun!

Nighttime had fallen, and Natsu and Lisanna had set off together on their date, having decided to meet in front on Lisanna's house. Natsu had threatened Happy with various things should he interfere, so they knew he wouldn't. At Fairy Tail, the mages were busy trying to find them, since they had expected them to meet in front of the guild. At least, that was the info Erza tried to get out of Natsu when she pounded dance into him. She would murder him later. This date was much more important. Mirajane also flew by, looking for her sister, to let her know about a mission to help a town later.

They arrived at the diner, Lisanna dressed in a beautiful white dress that suited her hair perfectly, with a red rose on the right side, matching her guild symbol on her left arm. Natsu was wearing a suit, with a red button-up underneath, his scarf was stored safely away, using some Konso, Reequip magic Erza had also pounded into him at the same time as the dance. It exposed his scar, which Lisanna thought made him look more handsome than he already was.

Natsu had told her she could order whatever she wanted, but she wanted to be nice, and ordered a simple salad, along with some lasagna. Natsu being the meat-lover he is went and ordered a big steak, but he didn't dig into like he normally did. The headache might have contributed to it, but he at least had some manners, especially on a date! After they finished eating and Natsu paid the tab, they did hear some snickering. Natsu looked and saw two members, Nab and Vijeeter spying on them. He then proceeded to appear behind them, and knock them into next week. "We're blasting off again!" As they vanished with a little sparkle in the sky.

They went to the zoo next, which had stayed open at Natsu's request. Lisanna had been wanting to go to the zoo for awhile, but she never had the time. Now, she finally could, checking out all the exhibits, especially her favorites: the snow tiger, rabbit, and bird ones. This time she heard the snickering, and she looked while Natsu was busy massaging his temples. This time she saw Max and Warren, and vanished to appear behind them. They felt a certain death glare behind them, and turned around to see Lisanna glaring at them with a stare that could put She-Devil Mira to shame. She turned her hands to claws, and proceeded to smile demonically.

The young couple proceeded to head on to their next destination, while Max and Warren were lying on the ground in pain, bleeding from multiple cuts and lacerations, and probably needing emergency treatment.

They headed next to Magnolia Park, where there was a small quartet that Natsu had hired playing some music. Natsu smiled and took Lisanna by the hand, preparing to dance a small waltz with her. They heard the last group of chuckles, and this time both glared. They saw Cana, Gray and Erza hiding behind a tree, and together gave a glare that could make Elfman decide to wear a pink tutu and speak in falsetto for the rest of his life.

Now, despite the nature of this fanfic, I am legally obligated not to tell you what happened, as it may be too traumatizing for some. However, all I can say is do not ever interfere in a young couple's first date. Just look at poor Gray he—… Is that a metal pole?! Moving on!

Natsu and Lisanna had finally evade everybody. They finally had a moment's rest. It was getting almost dark now, and they couldn't decide what to do next. They had spent a large portion of their date trying to evade Fairy Tail, although the torture more than made up for it.

"Do you want to want to watch the moonrise, Natsu?"

"Sure!" Natsu replied, "I'm all fired up!"

"It's just a moonrise, Natsu." Lisanna sweat dropped.

They both laughed at the same time until Natsu grabbed his head in pain. At the same time a lightbulb across from them exploded.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Lisanna asked, deeply concerned about her best friend.

"Yeah… just a headache…." Natsu replied somewhat gasping.

They spent the rest of the time watching the moon rise, until it was time for them to head home. A storm was starting to roll in as well. At this point, however, Natsu felt like his head was going to explode. Although he was trying to take her home, he couldn't even walk straight.

Lisanna looked around for someone to help her, but there was no one around. Most people were asleep, and wanted to stay out of the way of the incoming storm, so she guided Natsu to an alley to let him rest.

"Natsu, you just stay here. I'm going to go get some help." as she started to head back.

"Alright. I'll stay right he- ARGH!" Natsu doubled over in pain as the lights shattered everywhere.

"Natsu? Natsu!" Lisanna asked wondering if he was all right as he went limp, but backed away slowly as he started laughing. "Natsu?"

"Heh he heee… What's the matter Lisanna-chan? I've never been better!" Lisanna at this point was definitely afraid. Natsu never spoke like that before! She gasped as he lifted his head up, revealing this his irises, usually coal black had turned blue with a red slit pupil. She was genuinely afraid now, especially since he seemed to have gone off his rocker.

"Why are you backing up? Don't you love me? Gya ha ha ha ha!" He slashed at her with newly formed claws, all but destroying her outer dress.

"Wh-what are you doing Natsu?" Lisanna asked, trying to cover what modesty she had left.

"Nothing!" He only smiled like a demon, and his eyes seemed to turn red with blood, as he pinned her against the wall. Small fires flared up around him. Blue fire. "After all, it's only fitting our first date ends this way!" As he began to fiddle with his pants.

Lisanna's eyes widened, and her screams echoed throughout Magnolia.

Mirajane was worried. It was well past midnight, Lisanna wasn't back yet, it was pouring outside, and she needed her for this mission! "Damn it! At this rate I'll have to give it to someone else! Where are you Lisanna?" She was waiting by the door with Elfman, who also was waiting, but more out of brotherly concern.

There was a weak knock at the door, and they both sprung at it. What they saw when they opened it was not what they expected. It was Lisanna, covered with nothing but a sheet. She looked at them with crying eyes. Both their eyes widened as they knew what had happened.

There are few things that are more terrifying in this world than angry older siblings. One thing would be angry older siblings with magic, especially as one with a Demon Take Over is flying through the skies. "NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU SO I CAN MURDER YOU AND TAKE YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL?" echoed throughout Magnolia as Mirajane in her Satan Soul flew about. Elfman, as much as he wanted to go, stayed behind to comfort Lisanna. She needed it.

"Mira? What are you doing? It's one in the morning…" Erza yawned outside her dorm window.

"WHERE… IS… NATSU?" Mira gritted out.

"I don't know. Why?" Ezra asked, wondering why the hell Mira was so worked up. What she said next made her blood run cold.

"He raped Lisanna." Erza immediately grabbed her emergency communication lacrima and contacted everybody.

"What the hell, Erza," a voice she thought was Gray's rang through. "Don't you know what time it is?"

Erza simply exerted her authority, "Guild hall. Meeting. NOW." The silence on all ends told her that everyone was on their way.

Everyone was shocked. Natsu, sweet, lovable, heart of gold Natsu did what?! They couldn't believe it!

"As it stands now. No one knows where Natsu is. We need to find him, and make him explain himself! GO!"

Everyone set off on the manhunt, using what resources they could. The absence of people due to the time was making this difficult. Macaroon himself, with a heavy heart, took the lead, wanting to know why the boy he saw as a grandson would commit such a heinous deed. Eventually, they got a tip about a pink-haired teenage hobbling into the Magnolia City Hospital. So they immediately pursued.

The hospital staff was starting to panic when what seemed like the entire Fairy Tail guild popped into their waiting room. The office clerks pretty much shit themselves when Erza Freaking Titania Scarlet approached them holding a picture of Natsu Dragneel. "Have you seen this mage?"

"Ye-yes, but," They stammered out.

She slammed her hand down, making a dent in the table. "Where is he?"

"O.R. 12, but you aren—" Erza simply ignored them.

She led the guild, along with Makarov through the halls, until they came across a doctor.

"Hey, you aren't allowed back here." Erza merely head butted him.

"Where is O.R. 12?"

"You aren't all—" He got interrupted by a nurse running to him.

"Doctor, we need help! The patient in O.R. 12 is going critical!"

"What?! I'm on my way!" He ran to where O.R. 12 was, but as soon as he got to the door, he found himself thrown not by Titania, but by the She-Devil Mirajane Strauss. "Stop! You can't enter while a procedure is going on!" He was ignored.

"Natsu!" Mirajane kicked the door open, so she could kill the pinkette, followed by Erza and Makarov, while the rest of the guild peaked in. Mira, Erza, and Makarov froze at the sight before them.

There, hooked up to various life support machines, with several I.V.'s and blood transfusions, was Natsu Dragneel, wrapped in bandages all over his torso, hands, legs, arms, and right eye, and contorting in excruciating pain, suffering from multiple organ failure, severe external and internal bleeding, loss of faculties, as his heart monitor flat-lined.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Oh face it. You know I know what you suspect I expect you realize. The more concerning thing is that sentence is grammatically correct... I hate English...**

 **Regardless, Please do Review. Or I will send Itachi after you.**

 **I do apologize if these A.N's are brief. I'm writing this pretty late right now so I can get these published. Hope y'all have a good night! Cheers!**

 **Shinigami**


End file.
